fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heartful Shine Pretty Cure The Movie: Purinsesu
''Heartful Shine Pretty Cure: The Princess & The Light of Hope ''(ハートフルシャインプリキュア：プリンセス＆希望の光 Hātofuru Shain Purikyua: Purinsesu & Kibō No Hikari) is the unofficial 21st movie produced by Toei Animation. The movie was released in Japanese cinemas on 18 February, 2015. Summary The Cures are enjoying their trip to the sunny and well-known Australia. There, they meet a panicked little girl, who says her name is Asami, and that she was looking for the legendary Heartful Shine Pretty Cure team. When she realises that the Cures are ''the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure, Asami takes them to her kingdom, the Kingdom of Light, also known as the Land of Hope, where she reveals that she is the Princess of Light & Hope. But once the Cures, the mascots and Asami enter the palace, a shadow sweeps over Asami, and Akiko tries to save her, but gets taken by the shadow with Asami. Now, the Cures have to find a way to save Akiko and Asami, and Akiko has to find a way to get herself and Asami out of the terrifying Labyrinth! Characters Pretty Cure [[Akiyama Akiko|'Akiyama Akiko']] (秋山明子 ''Akiyama Akiko)/ Cure Legend (キュアレジェンド Kyua Rejendo) The main protagonist who is energetic and dreams of world peace. Akiko feels that in order to achieve your dream, you have to work hard and cherish it always. She loves to help other people and is not afraid to say her opinion. She is the best friend of Fukui Emiko and at the start of the series, she was bullied by Tachibana Chiharu. She transforms into Cure Legend '(キュアレジェンド ''Kyua Rejendo), the Pretty Cure of Dreams. Her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of dreams and light. Her partner is Aika. [[Tachibana Chiharu|'''Tachibana Chiharu]] (立花千春 Tachibana Chiharu)/ Cure Miracle (キュアミラクル Kyua Mirakuru) The second protagonist who is sporty and extremely faithful. She refuses to give up on anything that she has worked hard on. At the start of the series, Chiharu is portrayed as a bully to Akiyama Akiko, because she thought that Akiko wasn't sporty enough. In the second episode, it is revealed that Chiharu is the second Pretty Cure. She transforms into Cure Miracle '(キュアミラクル ''Kyua Mirakuru), the Pretty Cure of Faith. Her theme colour is orange and she controls the power of faith and fire. Her partner is Bunko. [[Fukui Emiko|'''Fukui Emiko]] (福井恵美子 Fukui Emiko)/ Cure Fantasy (キュアファンタジー Kyua Fantaji) The third protagonist who is happy-go-lucky and loves to play. She tends to cry a lot but loves to cheer people up with her jokes. She can sometimes act like a child and can be a bit annoying. She is the best friend of Akiyama Akiko and in the third episode, after Tachibana Chiharu became Cure Miracle, Emiko grew jealous because she thought Akiko had found a new best friend. But soon everybody realised that this was just a misunderstanding. Emiko transforms into Cure Fantasy '(キュアファンタジー ''Kyua Fantaji), the Pretty Cure of Happiness. Her theme colour is yellow and she controls the power of happiness and thunder. Her partner is Chinatsu. [[Nakamura Harumi|'''Nakamura Harumi]] (中村はるみ Nakamura Harumi)/ Cure Soul (キュア魂 Kyua Soru) The fourth protagonist who is courageous and doesn't let anything stand in her way. She is a childhood friend of Tachibana Chiharu and the two have done everything together, but Harumi didn't approve of Chiharu bullying Akiyama Akiko. Harumi doesn't get jealous easily, and loves friendships being formed, especially when enemies become friends. She transforms into Cure Soul '(キュア魂 ''Kyua Suru), the Pretty Cure of Courage. Her theme colour is green and she controls the power of courage and wind. Her partner is Emi. [[Yoshida Minako|'''Yoshida Minako]] (吉田美奈子 Yoshida Minako)/ Cure Love (キュアラブ Kyua Rabu) The fifth protagonist who was one of the Shiny Rainbow Land's Pretty Cure guardians. When the Shiny Rainbow Land was attacked, all the Pretty Cure were captured, all of them, except Minako. She tried to defeat the evil sorcerer, but was she was soon defeated, and she realised that she needed partners. Minako sent out dreams to Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Nakamura Harumi. Minako is intelligent and also extremely strict. She transforms into Cure Love '(キュアラブ ''Kyua Rabu), the Pretty Cure of Wisdom. Her theme colour is blue and she controls the power of wisdom and water. Her partner is Hana. Mascots [[Aika|'''Aika]] (あいか Aika) Akiyama Akiko's partner. She is the first mascot to be introduced, and the second of the five mascots to find her partner. She is kind and like her name, sings love songs all the time. However, she can be a constant nagger, first seen in Episode 2, when Aika kept nagging Akiko to find the second, third, fourth and fifth Pretty Cures. [[Bunko|'Bunko']] (文庫 Bunko) Tachibana Chiharu's partner. She is the second mascot to be introduced, and the third of the five mascots to find her partner. Bunko doesn't like to follow anyone's orders except Chiharu's, and she doesn't like anyone hurting Chiharu. She is always asking to go to school with Chiharu so that she can keep an eye on her so that she won't get hurt or find another fairy partner. [[Chinatsu|'Chinatsu']] (千夏 Chinatsu) Fukui Emiko's partner. She is the third mascot to be introduced, and the fourth of the five mascots to find her partner. Chinatsu is fun-loving and sweet, with a passion for eating sweets. She doesn't nag as much as Aika or Bunko, but like all mascots, she wants to always protect her Pretty Cure partner. [[Emi|'Emi']] (エミ Emi) Nakamura Harumi's partner. She is the fourth mascot to be introduced, and the final of the five mascots to find her partner. Like her partner Harumi, Emi is very courageous and seems to be the bravest of the five mascots. She is also caring and doesn't like people bossing her around, and she'll only take orders from Harumi. [[Hana|'Hana']] (ハナ Hana) Yoshida Minako's partner. She is the final mascot to be introduced, but also the first of the five mascots to find her partner. Hana is strict and can be a bit stubborn, but she acts like a mother to the other four mascots. She is the most intelligent of the five and she never says no for a challenge. Movie-Only Characters [[Asami|'Asami']] (麻美 Asami) The princess of the Kingdom of Light. She is a powerful girl who holds the magic of the Light of Hope. In the movie, it is revealed that Asami is the princess mentioned in the title and Akiko is the Light of Hope. Asami is sweet and caring but is also scared of her powers, because no one in her kingdom had them. At the end of the movie, Asami becomes brave and fearless and is no longer scared of her powers, as she now uses them for good. [[Fang|'Fang']] (ファング Fangu) The main antagonist of the movie. He first appears as a shadow and tries to take Asami because he thought that she was the Light of Hope. He succeeds in capturing her, but he also takes Akiko. When Fang tried to absorb Asami's powers, he realised that she wasn't the Light of Hope because the Light of Hope was said to have the strongest powers in the universe. He ends up getting defeated by the real Light of Hope, who in reality is Akiko. [[Akiyama Akiko|'The Light of Hope']] (希望の光 Kibō no hikari) Akiko's ultimate form. Akiko turns into a powerful form, where she grows wings, a golden tiara, a long light pink dress and her hair grows longer. She defeats Fang with her attack, Shining Heart Punch, ''which is similar to Straight Punch. Others [[Akiyama Elizabeth|'Akiyama Elizabeth']] (秋山エリザベス ''Akiyama Erizabesu)/Cure Amaze (キュア驚か Kyua Amashu) She is a woman from England who is fluent at speaking Japanese. She is also Akiyama Akiko's mother. Elizabeth was once a Pretty Cure, called the Pretty Cure of Luck, Cure Amaze. She is generous and kind, and acts like a true mother. When she found out Akiko was a Pretty Cure, she agreed to train the Heartful Shine Pretty Cure in order to defeat Tatsuya. Trivia * This is the second movie after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina that the leader receiving a new form, revealed to the Light of Hope. * This is the second movie after Yes! Pretty Cure 5! GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! where a child princess from another world appears. Category:Article stubs Category:Section-stub Category:Movies Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure